


Steven's Search for Identity

by Buzzard124



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Gen, Identity Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzard124/pseuds/Buzzard124
Summary: this is an alternate universe set after the events of the episode "Off Colours" but instead of Steven finding a way home he is captured again by the diamonds, while Pink Lars and the other Off Colours escape.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. A Dream and a Prison

Steven found himself in a dark void. Darkness surrounded him from all sides Was this a dream? A hallucination? Steven couldn't tell anymore. If it was real, then this was a cruel form of torture. He hadn't eaten nor drank anything in what his prison guard called 'a rotation', which Steven assumed meant a day. The dark void seemed to turn from pure black into a shade of pink, as a figure came into view far off into the distance. Steven couldn't make it out and attempted to make his way over to the figure. No luck.

"Hey! You! Can you come over here please? I can't control my movement" Steven yelled out. They stood there. Silently. Suddenly it said something.

"wake up Steven Universe"

Steven could barely make it out.

"WAKE UP PRISONER, ITS TIME FOR YOUR RATIONS"

Steven woke up in a cold sweat. It was his guard yelling again. She was just an Amethyst guard, while very simple, still far stronger and more skilled than Steven. At his feet he saw a tray of food and a glass of water. The food consisted of slop usually given to farm animals and some overripe fruits, and the water was... just water. The guard bent down and picked up Steven by his collar. Steven prepared himself for her two emotions she gave. Anger and smugness. 

"How dare you disobey a direct order from your superior Rose Quartz! I asked you to wake up before and it took you 10 seconds to get up. THAT is unacceptable" she barked. "Oh boy, angry guard this time" Steven thought as he braced himself for an onslaught of pain. The guard punched Steven in gut and let him fall to the ground, Steven landed on his back and doubled over in pain, nearly knocking over the water but luckily missing by a hair, the food wasn't so lucky, however.

"You are disgusting Rose Quartz, laying on your food like that. To think you could've destroyed Pink Diamond all those years ago, makes me SICK" she yells as she kicks Steven once more, cracking his gem. Steven gasped for air as he lay there, writhing on the ground. The guard chuckles as she leaves the cell before throwing an insult his way. Once she's gone, Steven licks his hand and slaps it on his gem, healing it instantly. Steven sits up and checks his belly for injuries. Already bruises were forming on his belly, he quickly licked his hand again, to heal the wounds, didn't stop the pain though.

Steven started to eat his meal and drink his water. It took Steven some time to get used to "food for carbon-based life-forms". It was watery and kinda gross, but it sustained him and kept him sorta healthy. As Steven finished his meal, he started to doze off again. This was the only real thing he did now, other than upkeep his physical body in order to keep it strong, which didn't work as well as Steven wanted. His limited meals caused him to "lose the gut" as his guard joked some time back. Steven didn't know how long ago this was and he really didn't care, he lost track of time long ago.

Steven found himself in the dreamscape again. But now the figure was closer this time, far closer this time. She was a gem, tall and gracious, with hair very similar to Steven's and she was coloured in multiple shades of pink.

"Um excuse me, who are you ma'am?" Steven cautiously asked

"You don't know who I am child? Understandable being that you have never seen me, but you have heard my name haven't you darling" the figure called back. She turned around, revealing her a diamond cut gem in her navel.

"Pink Diamond?!" Steven exclaimed.

"Yes! Yes! Very good Steven, so you do know me!" she excitedly replied back. She then cleared her throat and knelt to Steven's height.

"I have been very unfair to you Steven, too unfair, I should've asked Pearl to tell you everything once you were old enough, but seeing as if I don't intervene, you will never know, and we will die for nothing"

"Wait, do you mean Pearl in Beach City? She was Rose's Pearl! What could you tell me anyway, you were shattered years before I was even conceived!?"

"I can tell you Rose Quartz and myself are one and the same" Steven froze up. That couldn't be true, no way in hell. She was just a dream, she couldn't be real. However there was a gut feeling telling Steven otherwise. The mere thought of this fact hit Steven hard. Steven felt a wave of sadness hit him; tears started pouring out of him like poor waterworks. How could he be so sad over a stray dream?

"So, you're t-telling me that I'm not only the son of a-a notorious war criminal that the whole Universe is looking for, but also the s-son of a dictator as well?" Steven yelled, trying his best to sound angry. Didn't work out.

"Unfortunately, yes" Pink Diamond admitted. Steven bent over and started slamming the floor, hoping that the dream would just end, screaming and crying like a lost child in a theme park. Pink Diamond put one of her hands on Steven's shoulder and used her delicate fingers to raise Steven's head so they had eye contact.

"My Child. Just because you're my son, doesn't make you Pink Diamond. I created you not to be the next Pink Diamond or Rose Quartz, but to be Steven Universe. Your own person."

Steven wiped his face and looked up towards Pink Diamond

"You need to get out of here Steven. I will help you escape, when you awaken, pull your gem out"

Steven didn't understand, but he still trusted his mom, even if it was just a dream. He knew no one was gonna help him, and he was going to die anyway, so why not? Steven stood up gave his mom a smirk and nodded, as he did, he saw the void shatter around him. As he fell, the last thing he heard one last thing from Pink Diamond.

"Discover yourself!"

Steven then found himself in his cell once more, face down on the floor. He quickly got up and pulled up his shirt and saw his gem. He firmly grasped his gem and pulled as hard as he could. God it hurt, but at least the Amethyst guard and his gem powers gave him a good pain tolerance. A small *pop* noise was heard as the gem came out of the socket, revealing a perfect pink diamond.

She was right... Steven Universe was the son of Pink Diamond. Soon a form started to appear around the gem, it shifted between forms until it stopped on only one. Steven's form. 


	2. Escaped and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Steven escape from Homeworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not good at writing action nor fast paced scenes so sorry if the opening is kinda bad

Steven's excitement at the newly formed Pink Steven was short lived as he felt his energy and life force plummet. Without his gem, he was getting weaker by the second. Steven guessed that he had about 10 minutes before he would run out of energy and die. Pink Steven picked up him up, and banged on the wall, attempting to bait the Amethyst guard outside. It worked, the door opened and before she could even talk, she was immediately poofed right before Steven's eyes. Before the doors closed, the two Steven's were able to escape and run away. Human Steven noted on how fast Pink Steven was moving throughout the Prison, and how precise and machine like he was, regarding taking out incoming guards. Would regular Steven be able to reach these extremes? Even he didn't know. Pink didn't poof a slightly malformed Jasper guard, but instead grabbed her and asked her one question.

"Where's the storage facility and where's the hangar, if you give a wrong answer you will be shattered" Steven's voice was cold and ruthless. That gem was going to get shattered if she messed up. She shakily nodded and gave the two Steven's a map of the facility. Pink Steven took one glance at the map, and then poofed the guard, running off again towards what Steven assumed to be the storage unit. About a minute passed and Steven's vision was getting blurry. "Hold on just a little longer" Steven told himself as Pink Steven reached the storage facility. He put a box of rations and water under one arm while carrying Steven under the other.

They reached the hangar where all the ships were docked. An assortment of gems had gathered in order to stop the two of them from leaving. The guards were adorned with gem-tech blasters, while harmless for Human Steven, deadly for Pink. Pink Steven raised an incredibly dense bubble shield around the two of them which was able to deflect and absorb the gem-tech blasters and ran into the middle of the group. 

"LEAVE. US. BE!" Pink Steven yelled as a shockwave rippled through the hangar, cracking the walls and poofing nearly all the guards, and severely injuring many others. In this short span of time, they boarded a ship, but before they left, Pink Steven showed off his gem to another gem guard that survived the blast, before leaving the Homeworld prison for good. Pink Steven then punched in a seemingly random set of coordinates and they were off.

Pink Steven chose a small two gem ship. Decent shields, no weapons but excellent speed and maneuverability. Pink Steven sat his other half down and looked into his slowly fading eyes.

"You are Steven Universe" Pink Steven reminded him. The voice had changed into one of emotion. Pink Steven meant every word he just said, which They then hugged and fused back together. Creating a whole Steven once more. How was it that Pink Steven so powerful? Steven had never been able to showcase that kind of power ever in his life. Was that some sort of dormant power he hadn't unlocked yet. The thought scared him. The fact that a single gem could have that much power. Steven took a deep breath as he felt all the life and energy come back to him.

"I am Steven Universe" He told himself.

* * *

"I am also the most wanted criminal in the Universe!" Steven realized.

"I need to get back to Earth!" Steven began punching in the coordinates to Earth, but then he stopped and thought about it. The Diamonds would assume that he has already gone back to Earth, so they would immediately find him there, if they don't track him here of course. Steven paced back and forth in his ship wondering what to do. As he did so, the ship reached its coordinates.

Steven found that the ship was far above a huge rock of some sorts, with what seemed to be a set of buildings down in a big sphere. Steven steered the ship around the complex to find a place to dock. He found a landing pad on the underside of the complex and landed the ship adequately. His flying lessons with Andy and Pearl really paid off here, without their help, the ship would've crashed. 

Steven bubbled his head, just in case there was no oxygen, he couldn't be too sure. He walked out of the ship and into the complex. While inside, Steven jumped to see if he could have any fun with the lower gravity, but he was disappointed to find that it was the same as Earth's. 'No fun just yet Steven' he thought to himself as he continued walking. As Steven walked, he noticed that the whole place seemed empty. He heard no noise whatsoever and even the walls and ceiling were cracked. This place had been long abandoned.

* * *

Soon Steven found a huge door. It was the most run down door in the entire structure. Steven slowly put his hand on the door, his mind filling with the worst possible outcomes for doing so, but instead of being scared when he opened the door, he was instead saddened. He walked out into a dead and withering garden. It once had traces of colour but were washed out and dead. All sense of life was gone, this place reminded him of the kindergartens on Earth. A once beautiful place sucked dry of all life. There was only one point of interest. A lone statue standing perfectly still.

The statue was the only point in the garden that had any sense of liveliness to it. The pink colours still stuck out finely and the craftsmanship on the design was stellar. It had a sense of purpose, almost like it was waiting for someone. Steven inspected the statue and noticed a gem on the chest of said statue. A perfect heart. The tired eyes and faded smile juxtaposed the heart, however. The eyes seemed to stare right past him, which was weird for Steven, as they always seemed to stare right at him. Steven started laughing to himself

"This has to be one of the most lifelike statues I have ever seen, shame it's in a place so desolate" Steven said to himself.

"Why thank you very much boy, are you here for her as well?" the statue replied. 

Steven slowly turned around and looked at the statue, realizing that it was now staring at him.

"A-are you alive?" Steven stammered as he looked at it.

"Why of course I am alive, my name is Spinel and I'm waiting for her to return like she said she would. My question is who are you? Are you gonna play our little game with us?

"My names Steven Universe and I'll pass on the game. So, who's this 'Her' you refer to Spinel?"

"Pink Diamond of course, I'm her best friend we are currently playing a game"

Steven froze up, his voice failed him. What should he say? He started sweating heavily, he couldn't just tell her Pink Diamond was gone, but he couldn't just leave her here.

"Um, uh, what g-game are you t-two playing?" Steven cautiously asked. Spinel straightened up and stated her game proudly.

"I stand still and wait for Pink Diamond to come back; she's doing really well! I hope she comes back soon"

"SORRYSPINELBUTPINKDIAMONDISGONEIMWHATSLEFTOFHER" 

There was an awkward silence between the two which seemed to last an eternity. 'What is wrong with you Steven Universe' he thought to himself.

Spinel gave Steven a worried look.

"You tell the worst jokes Steven, she can't be gone, can she?"

Steven's saddened look on his face told her everything. Tears started to form in her eyes, and she broke down crying. Steven started tearing up as well, as he realized the implications of Pink Diamond being his mom. Steven started to cry with Spinel. Their cries could be heard from all throughout the garden. Amid the crying, Spinel retreated into her gem. Leaving Steven alone in the garden. Leaving Steven alone with only his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive had the idea for this AU for a while and im kinda diggin it. Im just upset i'm a terrible writer so that sucks


	3. Beginnings and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and a newly formed Spinel discuss Pink Diamond and whats next

It had been 6 hours since Spinel had retracted back into her gem and Steven was sitting in garden, thinking about his next plan of action. He couldn't go back to Earth, going back to prison was a no go and Steven didn't like the idea of going back to the diamonds this early after escaping and telling them "oh, I'm not Rose Quartz I'm actually they person she shattered". He barely knew how to work the dinky little ship of his and the warp pad was a no go, completely blocked off from all other warp pads. Steven not liking his chances was an understatement. He slammed his fist on the ground in frustration, the ground crumbled beneath his fist.

Why was it so fucking hard for him to figure out a plan on his own, why did he need to rely on others all the time. The only time he completely alone on his choices, he was already panicking. This shouldn't be happening. No 14-year-old child should be put through all this. The constant danger and the constant flipping of what he thought to be true. First it was his mom shattering Pink Diamond, then it was the fact she was a war criminal, then it turned out she was actually Pink Diamond, then she wa-. Steven's depressive thought train was cut short by the glowing gem in his pocket.

Steven quickly forked out Spinel's gem onto the ground as she reformed back into the physical plane of existence. When she came back her look was completely different. Black tear marks spread across her face, her hair had frizzled out and her bright shades of pink had darkened. The most noticeable change was the upside-down heart for a gem. It seemed to have flipped. She wiped her eyes before turning her gaze towards Steven. If you could turn her stare into a weapon, it could cut down any opponent.

"Heyyy Spinel, that’s a nice look you got going on there, I'm guessing you want an explanation?" Steven said with a full attempt to hide his fear. Spinel quickly stretched her arm and pulled Steven up close to her.

"Listen here twerp, you better start explaining everything RIGHT. NOW!"

"Calm down and release me, and I will explain everything that I know about OK?" Spinel carelessly dropped Steven on the ground as she waited for an explanation. Steven, thankful for not having to fight her, took a deep breath and started talking about Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz, the corruption, the cluster and the other Diamonds, everything little detail he knew about.

* * *

30 Minutes Later

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you aren't Pink Diamond nor Rose Quartz, but you're Steven Universe, yet you inherited their power and gem, right?"

"Correct!"

"So, I have no reason to tear you from limb to limb because you aren't Pink Diamond? You had no say on whether she left or not"

"Definitely!"

Spinel grunted in disappointment that she couldn't use violence to deal with her problems and slumped downwards on the steps. Another awkward silence developed between the two of them. 

"So now what Steven Universe? Your call because I can't be bothered doing anything right now, too bummed out"

Steven sat in silence, wondering what to do next, he tried to remember anything about his mother and what she was like. It was depressing. Being the son of someone you don't know. You feel like you're being intentionally left out of something important, something important to your heritage. Then Steven got an idea.

"Spinel, what did you know about Pink Diamond?" Steven curiously asked.

"Why should you care? She didn't do any favours for you. Why should you care?

"Well, she did help me out of prison, and I know basically nothing about her. All I have are assorted stories from other gems back on Earth saying how _great_ she was" Steven told her. Spinel paused and thought about it. She finally spoke.

"I can't help you Steven. Yeah, I was around her and made her laugh, but I didn't know her. I was just a tool to make her laugh." Spinel laughed about that last part, which turned into more crying.

"Just a fucking tool... yeah I got that part right" As Spinel continued to cry Steven patted her on the shoulder. 

"You don't have to be a tool anymore Spinel. You can find other paths to use your life for. For me at least, I figured what I'm going to do now."

Spinel looked at Steven, waiting in anticipation for his answer.

"I'm gonna find out everything I can about all sides of my mom, and then I'm gonna finish her- no, MY goal for Universal peace. And if that doesn't work, I'll either go back to Earth or become a space pirate or something. You can come with me if you want?" Steven stood up and lent his hand down to Spinel. She didn't know what to do, she felt obliged to take his hand because he was technically a diamond, but he was also Pink Diamond and she hated her, but one fact stood as the main reason for her choice.

"I would be happy to help you out... Steven Quartz Universe"

Steven smiled grabbed her hand and quickly gave Spinel a surprise hug. Spinel was at first startled at what was happening but soon warmed up to the small 14-year-old boy and hugged back. This was the start of Steven Universe's search for Identity and Purpose. 

"You wouldn't be knowledgeable in how to fly a ship would you Spinel?"

"First things first Steven, we need weapons and equipment. You ever seen a Diamond's Armory?" She smiled maliciously as they walked back towards the ship


	4. The Armory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Spinel look through Pink Diamonds Armory and make a decision on where to go

Steven and Spinel took the ship and left the garden. Back out into space and towards the armory. Even with hyperspeed, it took them about an hour or so to reach the destination. Steven hated hyperspeed. Ever since they nearly crashed into the zoo all those months back when saving Greg, he hated the feeling, even when protected by the glass shields, he just didn't like it. The trip was made bearable by Spinel's stories about gem history and her limited knowledge on Pink Diamond. For a gem who's main purpose was to be a best friend and to make people laugh, she was very well versed in the facts, at least before Pink Diamond left, anything after that, she was just as confused as Steven. Makes sense as she was waiting in the garden for over 6000 years.

The ship's hyperspeed stopped outside of a lone planet. Steven noted on how desolate and empty it was. It seemed like all life had been drained from the planet, so it was just a floating rock. Spinel smoothly piloted the ship down to the surface and landed it on one of the many empty fields on the planet, which confused Steven, how could a Spinel pilot a ship so easily? It wasn't in their nature. Steven bubbled his head for oxygen and they both stepped outside. The planet was ice cold. It had been a while since he felt this cold, maybe the split second he threw Eyeball out of his bubble when they were both stuck in space together was the closest feeling to being this cold. As Spinel walked around, she continuously slammed her foot on the floor, probably looking for the entrance.

"Spinel? What are we looking for? What indicates that we found it?" Steven asked as she joined Spinel in stomping his foot around on the planet's surface.

"Well, Steven, you will hear something like a large metal clang when we find it. It would sound something like a-" Spinel was cut short as a loud gong flushed through the planet's surface as Steven slammed his foot down. Spinel smiled and quickly ran over to Steven and slammed her fist in the same area as Steven, creating an identical sound, but far louder.

"We would hear something like _that_ my friend" Spinel laughed as she clapped her enlarged hands to blow all the dust away, revealing a large circular metal door on the planets surface. Why was it so big? What weapons of horror lay inside the armory that needed a door this big to get out. Spinel's large hands turned into fists as she started to punch the large door inwards. The amount of power that a single Spinel could muster up was frightening. Steven would've hated to fight her, he wasn't sure if he had enough strength in him to tank any punches from her. The door finally busted open revealing a large, dark hole stretching for what seemed like miles.

* * *

"Well? What are we waiting for Steven? We need to get to that armory, and there's no other way down" Spinel told Steven. Steven gulped and jumped down the hole, with Spinel following closely behind. Any other child would've started screaming as they fell down a deep dark hole, but Steven had nearly fallen to his death so many times, he didn't even bother. If anything, it was a pain to get to the bottom, as most times it took _forever_ just fall. As they fell, the darkness started to dissipate, as pink light started to flood the hole. Steven took this as a sign to slow his descend and watched as Spinel flew past him with record speed. She continued falling for about a minute, until Steven heard a loud thud as she hit the ground. Steven disengaged his float as he continued to fall down the hole, and dropped down with Spinel. 

"Now Steven, past this door is a Diamond class armory. A _secret_ Diamond class armory. All the diamonds have a secret armory somewhere. _THIS_ is Pink's. Now it's yours" she said as kicked the door down. Steven was horrified when the dust settled. This wasn't like Rose's Armory on Earth with just a couple of cannons, some armor and some axes. This room was a full armada just waiting to be used. Multiple Gem Warships lay there, waiting to be used. Steven saw ships that he didn't even know existed. But they already had a ship, they needed armor and weapons. Steven felt as if his shield wasn't going to cut it for what they might run into with their adventures. Spinel led Steven to a working elevator and they went down deeper. Steven felt as if he was going to melt. They were getting to the core of the planet so of course it was getting hot. Steven used his bubble shield to shield the heat from his frail human body. 

"That shield of yours seems way to cumbersome and clunky Steven, have you tried tightening it?" Spinel questioned.

"Huh?"

"You make that bubble shield of yours really tight around your body, like a skin tight suit, Pink did that sometimes while we played" Steven never thought of that before. Yeah could make the shield smaller, but not so small it became skin tight. He attempted to tighten the shield up as small as it could go, but it wouldn't stop being a sphere.

"You can work on it later Steven. We're here~" Spinel joyfully said as the doors opened. As Steven walked out, he saw a blacksmith area, similar to Bismuth's back on Earth.

"If you want some custom weapons made, I could give it a shot, it just won't come out very good, that's all. Out of all the gem subjects, blacksmiths are my least knowledgeable" Spinel said as she walked off.

They both found themselves in another, smaller armory. But instead of ships, it was filled to the brim with armor and weapons. There were swords, shields, axes, destabilizers, limb enhancers, wands, tonfas, nunchucks, crossbows and so many other weapons that Steven couldn't believe it. Steven picked up what seemed to be a small stick with a button on the side. Without thinking Steven pressed it and it extended to show a large electrical scythe. 

"STEVEN GIVE THAT TO ME, YOU COULD OF RUINED US BOTH!" Spinel frantically yelled as she snatched it out of Steven's hand. She pulled Steven close and scolded him.

"You don't play with weapons you don't know how to use, especially a rejuvenator" she calmly yet harshly said as she closed it once more.

"Spinel, how do you know so much about other gem stuff that you weren't created for, the blacksmithing, the flying, the fighting, the weapons. It just seems weird to me. No offence"

"We spent a lot of time at her library. It's that simple, also no offence taken" Spinel replied. She had a library as well? 

"Thats great Spinel, when can we go check it out?"

Spinel chuckled as she turned towards the door.

"I don't see why not! Lets go get a wriggle on then, we can come back later for weapons and stuff"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that in Canon, spinel got to the armory by taking the fixed warp pad and stealing a ship of some sort, then going to the armory


	5. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven looks through the Library

"You really need to know how to climb up walls Steven, otherwise you would've been stuck down there in the armory" Spinel told Steven as he ate part of the rations that he grabbed from Homeworld. 

"It was a 90 degree climb Spinel that lasted for miles! I couldn't even jump that high let alone stick to walls!"

"Next time, you can climb up yourself, I aint gonna cradle you like a baby again, you got that?" How the hell could Steven even climb up a wall like that.

"Doesn't matter anyway, we can take the elevator next time" Spinel smugly said as she turned off the hyperspeed. Steven held back his frustration as he looked upon a dying planet. Spinel had told him that The Library was on an old Yellow Diamond planet. The kindergartens had completely wiped out all plant life on the planet and the diamonds had wiped out the native population by working them to death to create the only reason the planet wasn't destroyed entirely. Pink Diamonds Library. Arguments were made that the planet shouldn't be dedicated to just one library and those who presented those arguments were promptly shattered. The only gem activity found on the planet was inside the library, as usually undercooked or overcooked gems were sent here to upkeep the library's function. It now served as a memorial of sorts to Pink Diamond's _brilliance_ or something. 

"Spinel, did you and Pink Diamond always come here?" Steven asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, it was the second most visited place by the two of us, I used to read her some of the books she pulled out. Sometimes she let me go off on my own and read what ever I wanted to myself, while she did her own thing" Spinel looked to the floor and gave a faint smile about the memories she and Pink Diamond must of had while together. Spinel quickly shook her head and focused herself on why they were here.

* * *

"Now Steven, the plan is to look for information on Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz, right as well as any other information that might be important?" Spinel needed to make sure. It was more to remind Steven on what they were here for and less for her. Steven silently nodded his head and they went into the Library. The Library was huge. It was multiple stories high and had what looked to be dozens of rows texts just waiting to be read. Where would they even start? This was the biggest library he's ever seen. If Pearl or Connie were here, they would be having nerd freak-outs. As Steven marveled at the library, Spinel tapped Steven on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna look for some information on Pink Diamond. You do the same thing Steven, good luck." Spinel whispered to Steven, due to fear of getting caught. She then slunk off and started to look for information, leaving Steven alone, again.There were so many gems and so many books he was getting overwhelmed. What if someone recognized him? What if all of this was for nothing? What if Spinel just left him here? All these negative thoughts weren't doing him any favors. Suddenly a presence dawned on him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" the gem asked sweetly

Steven jumped in fright and immediately turned around to see who it was. She was yellow in colour and stood imposingly over Steven. She was about Bismuth's height but was a bit skinnier then her. She had flat top hair with a bandanna keeping it so. Her gemstone sat comfortably on her shoulder.

"Oh gee wiz, you scared me" Steven chuckled to himself

"So do you need help or not?" She asked impatiently. Steven promptly stopped

"Oh, sorry, yes please, I need some help with finding some books, about gem history" Steven asked the mystery gem

"Of course, right this way" The gem replied, gesturing Steven to follow. Steven was lead down one of the many shelves to an assortment of books. As Steven opened a book, he realized that they were in Gem Glyph and not English. Before the mystery gem could leave, Steven needed her help.

"Uhh, excuse me lady? I can't understand gem glyph. Would you mind helping me?" she gave a sigh and turned around. She gave a smile and she nodded.

They read through most of the books about gem history and the books on the Diamonds rise to power. Steven found out many things, such as how White Diamond was the first gem ever created, how Pink Diamond was actually a mistake in the Kindergarten and the Diamonds were so _grateful_ and _kind_ they let her live, and many other facts.The gems voice tried to sound soothing, but Steven felt a sense of annoyance and frustration behind it, like she had been done wrong. Once the books were finished, Steven looked at her gem again and he started talking.

"So... what kind of gem are you?" Steven asked

"Me? Well I am an Emerald. Well, I was supposed to be" Steven was intrigued. Before he could ask her why, she started talking

"I came out of my hole too late OK?! It's pretty noticeable gem huh? You keep looking at it! The perfect green colour the Diamonds were looking for was long gone, yellow was what they got. They had every intention to recycle my gem for more resources, but the nearby Bismuth's needed an aid, and I was there so..."

She stopped herself and sighed once again.

"I'm sorry child, I shouldn't even be dumping this on you, let alone even speak past my turn. If my superiors were to find out, who knows what will happen to me? I beg of you to give me mercy and not to tell my superiors" she weakly smiled at Steven, desperation filled her eyes. Steven frantically shook his head.

"No! No! Please continue" Steven told her reassuringly. A shade of confusion and hope filled her eyes.

"You tell me your secrets I'll tell you mine" Steven whispered. She nearly started crying when Steven told her this.

"Alright child I shall tell you my story" as she wiped her eyes. Steven stared in wonder as she began her story.


	6. Emerald's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Emerald opens up about her history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINOR GORE AT THE END JUST A HEADS UP

"I was created 1,321,758 Earth Rotations ago, or just 3582 Earth Years ago for simplicity's sake. On planet Zigeria. As I was born, I knew my purpose quite clearly. As an Emerald I was to pilot ships. No matter how big or how small, my purpose was to fly. However I was in the ground for too long and I came out yellow instead. They took one look at me and decided I wasn't fit to fly and that I should be instead helping out the Bismuth's with creating weapons and armor. A sort of aid if you will" Emerald clenched her fist as she thought of the workshop she worked in.

"That's horrible, did they test you to see if you could fly?" Steven asked. Emerald gave a snort and laughed.

"Of course not, they withheld me from my destiny so I can hold stuff for the Bismuth's and help fight a minor rebellion against the Diamond Authority"

"There were other rebellions against the Diamonds?" Steven had never thought of the idea. Why did he believe that there was only one rebellion against the Diamonds rule? Probably because it was the only one that caused the "shattering" of a Diamond.

"Of course there were other rebellions, but they were short-lived, the only ones being of note were Planet Soudon, Planet Qzinar and of course Earth" she said matter-of-factly

"So what caused you to work here, was it your own choice? Or was it your superiors?" Steven pressed Emerald for answers.

"Since the war only lasted for for 30 Earth Years, once it was over, the planet was useless. All organic life was demolished and the gems were evacuated. The planet was left to break apart slowly. Ever since the day we left I've been stationed here in the Library." She clenched her fist harder this time and gritted her teeth.

"Stars, I wish I could leave this accused place, I've read every text in every hall. I could read you every book back to back in one sitting if I really tried. But I'm sure you don't want that at all human." she finally said. Steven paused, looking for the right words to say

"Do you want to come with me? You can finally achieve your destiny of flying, just think of the possibiliti-" 

"No I have accepted my fate. I shall be stuck her for eternity." She solemnly stated.

"Well I best get back to my station, we've talked long enough, but before I go, what is your name, child?" Steven paused, and played out all of the outcomes in his mind, like a crude form of future vision that he had no confidence in. There was two different outcomes he could think of. She finds out who he is and he is promptly arrested and killed, or he doesn't and they move on. Steven took a deep breath and finally said something.

"My name is Steven Universe" Yellow Emerald froze in place, her mouth gaping open wide. Shock and confusion spread throughout her body in seconds.

"Y-you're S-Steven Un-Universe?" She shuddered  
"The actual Steven Universe?" she repeated

Steven lifted up his shirt to reveal his perfect Rose Quartz gem. Yellow Emerald looked around to make sure no one else was looking or listening in.

"You're a wanted criminal you know that right? You're wanted for the shattering of Pink Diamond, attempting to escaping court and escaping Prison. What's stopping me from calling the authorities?" 

"Because she led a second life Emerald. She played both sides of the war. Rose Quartz _and_ Pink Diamond"

"That's impossible you traitor, you better start giving evidence right this second!" she quietly demanded. Steven lifted up his shirt, and using his shape-shifting powers turned his gem on its side, showcasing a perfectly cut Pink Diamond. Yellow Emerald gasped at the sight of the gem, and she collapsed onto her knees.

"You're Pink Diamond's son? How is that possible?"

* * *

"I can tell you all the details later if you join us?" Steven asked politely. Emerald thought about the prospect. A chance to leave the Library and to do what she wanted for once? Before she could give an answer a yell could be heard from the main hall.

"STEVEN, WHERE ARE YOU WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE! THEY FOUND US!!!" It was Spinels voice, and it sounded like she was fighting off a bunch of other gems. Steven rushed to see what was going on and he was right. Spinel was cornered by about 8 Amethyst and Jasper guards. Each of them with either a destabilizer or some sort of gem weapon. Steven looked at Emerald one last time. 

"Last chance to get outta here Emerald, your move" He gave her a wink as he rushed in to back-up Spinel. Emerald looked on in disbelief as Steven jumped over a guard's head to join Spinel. His entrance didn't improve the mood.

"You coulda taken out a guard instead of joining me you know that Steven" Spinel said frantically while warding off the guards, being careful enough not to touch a destabilizer. 

"Well I thought we shouldn't have to fight to escape this place Spinel, maybe we could either run or talk our way through it" Steven replied as he pushed back an attack from a rushing Jasper.

"You. Blockhead! What kind of excuse is that! You're a wanted criminal now! You can't just talk your way through fights anymore, or rely on others to fight for you!" Spinel angrily spat at Steven as she instantly poofed another guard. Poofing gems wasn't an option, as more guards just took their place.

"YOU HAVE TO FIGHT BACK NOW!" She screamed as she got hit by an attack. A sword had cut her arm, but the damage wasn't so bad she needed to retreat back into her gem. Two gems rushed Spinel, who she fended off with her stretchy body, while another gem wielding a sword, rushed Steven. He brought out his shield and started to parry the swipes. They were hard and fast, coming at him relentlessly. He didn't know how long he could hold on for,it was all to much to handle. His shield was knocked out of his hands. As he saw the shield fly away, time seemed to slow down. He saw the blade coming towards him. He could've moved. He should've moved. But he didn't.

The blade pierced his left abdomen like a hot knife through cheese. Pain shot through Steven like nothing he had ever felt before in his life. The blade had pierced the small intestine, nothing too serious, but the blood loss was something else. The guard pulled the blade out and Steven kneeled over in pain as he witnessed his hot blood start pouring out. He felt as if his hearing stopped working, everything just started ringing. This was just like what happened with Lars back at the Off-Colour's cave. Lars was bleeding a lot, but Steven didn't know a human could have this much blood. Is this what Pearl felt when she was stabbed by her clone all those months back? Could gems feel this? Steven clenched his jaw so tight he might've broken them. He felt like he was going to throw up it hurt so bad. Is this what dying felt like?

He didn't even hear Spinel scream his name, as he witnessed the guard immediately get punched back with enough force to poof him instantly. He felt himself get picked up by Spinel, which hurt just as must as it did when he was first stabbed. Now they were surrounded with his vision slowly get worse. Him and Spinel looked at each other for one last time. Tears started to form in her eyes as she said something, but Steven couldn't make out what she said, as he too started to cry. Not from the pain, but not from being able to see Earth one more time. He curled up into a ball as he did every other time he accepted death and closed his eyes.

Then Steven heard a Amethyst guard scream something.

"TRAITOROUS EMERALD, YOU WOULD DARE STAND AGAINST THE DIAMOND AUTHORITY FOR A CHILD?"

"I would stand against the Diamond Authority for Steven Universe. Yes I would." Steven opened his eyes to see Emerald standing infront of them. He smiled, then faded out


	7. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven wakes up

"I get it now! I'm the only one who can stop what she started! I can stop all of it" Steven yelled down to the people who sat in the water below him, each of them with a look of fear, desperation and shock imprinted in their faces and eyes.

"You're wrong! Steven get down here!" Garnet yelled back. Steven ignored the fact that this was one of the few times she had a sense of fear or desperation in her voice.

"She wouldn't have wanted this. But I do!" Steven continued

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT, IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Amethyst yelled as she slammed the water. Steven coldly looked at his friends and family, before making his choice and turning around towards Aquamarine's ship. He heard Pearl faintly call his name while tearing up, which was of-set by Connie's begs.

"No! Don't you dare!" She called from the water. Steven turned around one last time to look at them and with eyes of sorrow and remorse, muttered his last words.

"I love you" The doors started to close as he heard Connie start yelling again.

"NO! STOP!" 

As the ship went to hyperspeed, he swore he heard one last thing being called from the water.

"STEVEN!!!"

* * *

Steven woke up screaming.

"Steven? Oh heck he's awake, I'll be with you in a minute" a voice called from somewhere on the ship.

He looked around and found he wasn't on Aquamarine's ship, but on his own. Was it all just a dream, or just a memory reminding him of the reason he's here. He went to stand up and look for Spinel but a sharp pain blasted from his abdomen. What had happened? He tried to remember just what went down. He was in a library, Spinel was in danger, he tried to help, he was stabbed, there was a tra-. Steven backtracked to that last point. He was stabbed?

Steven lifted up his shirt to see where the pain was coming from, and a large and noticeable scar sat by his left abdomen with a pink colouring surrounding the wound. His pink shirt had turned red from all the blood. Blood had pooled all around where he was sitting, how much blood did he lose anyway? Steven went to touch it, but as soon as he did, pain split through his body. Jesus that hurt. This definitely confirmed his suspicions that he was stabbed. He licked his palm and gently covered the wound with his spit and waited for a change. Nothing. Spinel must've used his spit already to heal the wound, probably explains on why he's alive.

As he fought through the pain to stand up, he heard footsteps approaching from the left. It was Spinel coming through with some rations and water. A faint smile covered her face as she rushed towards Steven, gesturing him to sit back down.

"Oh thank the stars you're alive! I am so, so sorry Steven I thought they killed you and that all of this was going to be for nothing and that I had a dead war criminal in the cargo and that I-" Steven hugged her before she tired herself out with all the panicking.

"It's OK Spinel, I'm fine. I'm the one who should be apologizing. Did you use my spit to heal the wound. If you did, I'm glad I told you about my powers when we first me. Sorry if it was sticky and gross"

"Don't apologize to me about the spit, apologize to _her"_ Spinel pointed to the cockpit as another gem came out.

"How are you holding up starboy?"

"Emerald, you joined us!" Steven reached out for a hug, but immediately recoiled from the pain. It was nice to know that there was more then one gem helping him out on this journey of his. 

"If you hadn't of talked to her Steven we would've been destroyed back in the library. She is the main reason you're still breathing so you better treat her good" Spinel informed Steven as she stood back up.

"How long have I been asleep anyway Emerald?" Steven asked. He braced himself for the number.

"Two Rotations maximum" she replied. That wasn't too bad Steven thought, better then a full week.

"Now Steven, do you have any combat training or knowledge at all? Because that fight with the guard was kinda pitiful, not gonna lie. This is coming from a non-combat gem as well buddy" Spinel quickly glanced at Steven's wound before adding a quick "no offence"

She was right about how poorly he fought. He was so much more used to having someone help him out whether it be Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet or Connie, that he really hadn't had a chance to fight for himself, by himself.

"I've know how to use a shield in combat and I know some martial arts as well, but other then those two, not really. I hate fighting."

"That's where you are wrong Steven Universe. You say you hate fighting, but you're a fighter inside and out" Spinel corrected

"Didn't you hear me Spinel? I HATE fighting and I never want to fight if I can" Steven replied

"You don't hate fighting Steven. You hate hurting people. Those are two very different things my friend. One is self-explanatory and the other is not giving up in what you believe in" Spinel continued. This was oddly mature coming from Spinel. Steven expected this kind of maturity coming from Pearl or Garnet but Spinel? This was odd.

"When individuals fight, they must come to terms that they _will_ get hurt and that the opposition _will_ get hurt too. And nothing can stop that. It's part of existence" Spinel pressed on. Steven started to make sense of what she was saying. He looked back at all the times he fought people in his life. He has fought for so much for his life, for his friends, his family and he was never going to stop fighting for them. He believed in all of them. He just had one more person to fight for. Himself.

"So are you going to stop fighting Steven Universe?" Emerald questioned. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from Steven himself. Steven stood up, balancing himself against the wall, trying his best to ignore the pain.

"No, I shall never stop fighting, not today, not tomorrow, not ever"

"Good. We start tomorrow. Or you know. When your wound has healed" Emerald was smiling as she exclaimed this fact to Steven.

"No, we can start tomorrow" Steven beckoned back. He lifted the shirt to show that the wound was now nothing more than an old scar. Spinel was beaming. Steven was going to come back to Earth stronger than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you know the part about this being a side story? yeah im getting really into this whole plot and Im having way more fun with it. I will contintue the corruption story later, but imma have my time with this one


	8. Preparations Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven Trains with Spinel and Emerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to take this chapter into a different direction. It's kinda like a log of Steven's training and growing abilities. If this was an episode, it would be a big training montage of sorts

One hour after Steven Started Training in the Garden

* * *

Steven hit the ground face first as Emerald knocked him away with one blow from her spear that he attempted to block. "You'll have to try harder Steven!" She taunted. "Remember to hold nothing back! There's no dire consequence if a gem loses their physical form" Steven grunted as he got back up and ran at Emerald once more. He attempted a shield bash, which she dodged and quickly countered with a throw, sending Steven flying. She shook in her head in disappointment as he collected himself and tried again. Steven ran and jumped towards Emerald and tried a slam from above her. He evaded and went for a kick, which Steven blocked immediately and went for a counter shield butt. The shield hit her nose and Emerald fell over. Steven gasped and went to Emeralds side in an attempt to help her. 

"Oh gosh Emerald I'm so sorry for hurting you, are you OK?"

"I'm fine Steven, no need for an apology. This is good! You're improving! Let's keep going!" Emerald enthusiastically said as she got back up. 

* * *

Three Days after Steven Started Training in the Garden

* * *

Steven was flung against the wall as his shield fell from his hands. "What's wrong future savior of the Universe? I thought you knew how to use a shield? Why are all my attacks just going through huh?" Spinel asked mockingly.

"Because I'm not countering after each attack. That's why" Steven begrudgingly replied as he got back up.

"That's right! If you hold the shield in the same place just waiting for attacks, you're gonna open _yourself_ up for a counter attack. You must use the shield to open up the opponent!" Spinel encouraged as she ran at Steven. Steven readied his shield as she flung out more punches. As she punched, Steven waited for a punch, and just as it connected, he moved the shield over to his right in order to throw off Spinel, while she was off balance. Steven went in for another Shield bash. Again it connected and Spinel was knocked off of her feet. She flew a couple of meters away and hit the ground. She gave a thumbs up as she got back up and tried again.

* * *

One week after Steven Started Training in the Garden

* * *

Steven looked at one of his hands and started to concentrate. His gem glowed as he started to summon his bubble shield. Not for his body, but for one of his forearms only. He summoned a bubble around his arm, which was step one. Now it needed to be flattened around his arm entirely. If he fought with the whole sphere around his arm, he would be much slower and more cumbersome.

He started focusing, and thought that the shield started collapsing around his arm. He closed his eyes and imagined a set of armor, protecting his arm, therefore, his friends. When he opened his eyes, he saw that the bubble shield covered his whole arm. Did it work? Walked up to one of the many stone pillars in the garden and punched it as hard as he could. He felt no pain in his hand and as a bonus the pillar broke and collapsed into pieces. This was a good sign.

* * *

Two Weeks After Steven Started Training in the Garden

* * *

Steven was fighting Spinel once again. Two weeks of training had really done Steven favors. This wasn't like training on Earth with the Crystal Gems, where if Steven got hurt, it was over, training was over. When Steven got hurt, he was demanded that he get back up and keep fighting. This take on training had doubled his resolve and his abilities. On one fateful day, Steven couldn't get up from Spinel's attack he was in too much pain. He was beat. The problem with improving is that usually people improve along with you.

"Get up Steven, you have a war to fight!" Steven groaned as he tried to get up, but his body wouldn't allow it. Spinel stomped up to Steven and grabbed him by his shirt, which was all dirty, torn and bloodied from all the training and fighting he was doing.

"I thought you were a fighter Steven Universe? Do I need to remind you why we are doing this?" She yelled as she shook Steven. He groaned again as he was shook. As Spinel was about to drop him, a devilish smile crept across her face as an idea to motivate Steven came to her.

"She abandoned me you know?" Steven was confused. Did she mean Pink Diamond? She must of. "Left me in this god forsaken garden for around 6000 years so she could run off and fool everyone with a fake war"

"Huh? W-what are you talking about?"

"You're doing a real good impression of her you know that? Abandoning your friends so you can die in a war. I'd give it a 10 out of 10, honest!" Spinel taunted. Was Spinel comparing him to Pink Diamond? What kind of bullshit was this?

"n-no... I'm nothing like her" Steven choked out as he started crying. Spinel laughed at his misery. 'Why was she being so cruel?' Steven wondered.

"You're exactly like her. Nothing but a coward and a fraud" she finally said.

At that point. Something had snapped. Steven had enough. A spark of rage had exploded inside of him as he clenched Spinel's arm as hard as he could, causing her to drop Steven. Steven looked up into eyes that conveyed the pure essence of fear, as those very same eyes looked back into the epitome of rage. 

**"I'M NOTHING LIKE THAT BRAT!"** Steven yelled as his skin and hair turned pink and he threw Spinel away like a rag-doll away from Steven. As soon as she got her bearings, Steven rushed her with an onslaught of punches, kicks and shield bashes. His strength and speed seemed to be amplified many times over as he just threw everything at her. The shield around his fists further amplified his power as Spinel attempted to block his attacks but to no avail. Her body couldn't stand up to the tremendous power Steven was putting out. She needed to do something fast. She enlarged her fist to the size of his whole body and hurled it at Steven with everything she could muster at that point. He caught it with no problem and punched her in the face at full force, sending her flying into a wall.

"I just wanted to revitalize your fighting spirit with a bit of a taunt Steven, but I didn't know you had... _this_ in you." Spinel said weakly before peeling comedically off of the wall, but there was nothing funny about this. Steven quickly rushed over to Spinel to check if she was OK. She was able to cough out a couple of words.

"We'll continue training later. I'm just gonna sleep this off for a while." She saw the shock in Steven's eyes and the horror that he must be going through at that moment. She pat him on the head before saying her last words before poofing.

I'm proud of you Steven..."

Steven saw the pink energy that once covered his body retract back into his gem. More than anyone else. Steven was scared of this newfound power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part one of the chapter. I have more to talk about Steven's training, but i think 1200 words per chapter is plenty, and i don't want to burn out readers with 2000+ word chapters, seems like a drag next chapter will come out soon.


	9. Preparations Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven continues to Train and gets some new gear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took a break from writing so i dont burn myself out also i needed ideas on how to structure this chapter

Four Weeks After Starting his Training in the Garden

* * *

Steven marveled at his newfound fighting prowess. How was it in just four weeks of training with Spinel and Emerald, he has already improved far more then he ever has with the Crystal Gems? Was it because he _needed_ to get stronger? Was it because of how Spinel and Emerald structured their training? Steven didn't know. What he did know is that Spinel actually tried her hardest now when fighting him. Steven still lost without his Pink form, and Spinel would continuously berate him for not using it. Steven's main excuse for not tapping into Pink Steven was "its only for last resorts" and "I'll only tap into it for emergencies" but Steven knew the real reason. He was scared of its power. Of course he knew he needed its power for any upcoming fights that might transpire but he didn't want to use his Pink form, it reminded him too much of someone in particular. It reminded him of his escape from Homeworld, the cold, merciless and nearly robotic Pink Steven that saved him. He didn't want to end up like that. It scared him beyond anything else.

Before Spinel could start attacking again, a door opened and out came Emerald, holding a crate in her arms.

"It's all here!" She exclaimed as she put the crate in front of Steven as he picked himself up. Spinel came over to sort through the stuff that was in the crate. 

"So whatcha grab Emerald? What took you so long to grab some weapons from the armory anyway? We started to suspect that you might've ran into some trouble" Spinel questioned as she pulled out a scythe, inspecting its craftsmanship before putting it in her gem. 

"All the weapons that were pre-made in the armory were old and outdated. Not suitable for what we're doing, at least from my view, so I had to make new ones" Emerald replied back, a hint of smugness and pride was evident in her voice as she spoke.

"Why would you make weapons for us anyway Emerald. I, for one can take care of myself" Spinel argued as she gave Steven a cocky glare. Steven gritted his teeth to stop him from saying anything.

"Well you don't have a gem weapon Spinel, and Steven only has shields, so I thought you could both benefit from these" Emerald's answer shook Steven. Does this mean that Emerald made him a custom weapon? Steven rummaged through the weapons and found a pink scabbard laying there. He picked it up and unsheathed it. It was a perfect Scimitar with its blade coloured in pink. Sure the blade was the same length as Steven's entire body, but he felt he could handle it fine as he picked it up.

However laying underneath that was something slightly more interesting. It was a case of some sort. He pulled it out and placed it in front of everyone. As he opened it, he could feel Emerald's smile stretch across her face. 

It was a full set of armor. Perfectly sized for Steven. It looked similar to a knights armor, the ones you would usually see in Medieval times. It was made of a sort of alloy that resembled iron, but had a steel colouring to it. One of the shoulder pads had spikes lining it, and a small yellow star could be found on the left chest. A small detail that Steven noticed was that a hole in the armor was present where his gem would be. Steven didn't mind though, it would be nice to show you have a gem without having to take off all the armor every single time people ask for it.

"Seeing that your shirt is all torn and bloodied, and is nearly too small for you, I though a replacement was necessary" Steven started to smile as he started to put on the armor.

* * *

6 Weeks After Starting Training in the Garden

* * *

Steven reached into his gem and pulled out his Scimitar and faced Emerald once more. She readied her spear and charged at Steven. Steven readied himself and started to fight Emerald once again. She kept her distance throwing out quick jabs with the spear, which Steven could easily handle with his shield, however closing the distance would be much harder. Steven ran at her with his shield raised and forced her to jump back. As she did this Steven jumped with her and slammed her down with his shield. Before she could even get up to prepare for the next attack, Steven was already swinging the scimitar in her direction. She started to block the strikes coming her way, but she felt she was getting pushed back from the force of each blow. She needed to turn this around. She blocked a blow and immediately spun around to try and get a hit on Steven. It hit Steven's armor, but instead of faltering, Steven tanked the hit and sweeped Emeralds legs, knocking her onto her back. Before she could even get back up, she was met with a blade to her eyes. However she wasn't upset in the slightest. She was beaming.

"You proud of me Emerald?" Steven asked smugly. She chucked as she put her spear away.

"Yeah. I suppose so Steven" she replied contently. Steven smiled as he pulled her up. She patted Steven on the back as they sat down for a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy we are getting to actual adventures and stuff


	10. Supply Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rations don't last forever

"I can't believe its been two whole months since you started training with us Steven, and now look at you, in your _big boy armor_ with knowledge you could _potentially_ beat both of us" Spinel mockingly said as they were in the ship. Steven blushed as he struck a pose for Spinel and Emerald, showing off the armor. Steven wasn't sure who was more proud of him. His smile faded as he sat back down, eating the last of the rations that Pink Steven had obtained in their initial breakout. Emerald sat down next to Steven and started to poke an answer out of him.

"Buddy whats wrong? And don't say nothing because probably every gem in the galaxy can tell that something is wrong right now" Emerald warned as Spinel joined. Steven sighed as he started to spill his guts.

"Do you think the Crystal Gem's back on Earth would be proud of me if they knew what I was doing right now. Would they be happy for me? If I were to go back to Earth right now and tell them of my plans and what I've been doing, do you think they would forgive me?" Spinel and Emerald paused as they tried to find the right answer. Steven had always spoken of the Crystal Gems on Earth with the highest respect and love out of anyone else, so word choice was critical.

"I don't think they will forgive you immediately, if I'm being honest." Spinel finally answered. Steven started tearing up as he dug his hands into his face. "Remember the word immediately Steven" Steven looked up, his face and hands wet with tears. Spinel continued.

"You just need to let them know that your choices were _your_ choices. It wasn't something that you were destined to do, or were born to do. You wanted to protect your friends and family, and in that position, that was the only way. The most you can do is to say that you're sorry, and hope for their forgiveness. I mean look at Pink Diamond, she abandoned me and she didn't even have the means to say sorry. If she were alive right now, you would think she would be feeling horrible about it. But _you_ have a chance to apologize, and to amend what you did" Steven wiped the tears out of his eyes as all three of them hugged it out. They were family now. The hug lasted as long as it needed, until Emerald piped up

"I'm sorry to intrude on this joyous moment, but we are here" The ship drifted out of hyperspeed as the group reached planet Garfer. The planet was once home to carbon based lifeforms who were over thrown by the Diamond Authority and taken control of. The original population are either slaves or prisoners.

* * *

The plan was simple. They were going to sneak into the colony and just grab some food for Steven. That's it. No other objectives were present, even freeing the inhabitants. Once Steven had completed his mission, he will talk to the Diamonds and established peace throughout the galaxy, they could be freed. They landed the ship and left for the colony. They were approached by a large and imposing Topaz, who was guarding the entrance.

"What brings you here?" She said

"We have a prisoner from planet Earth" Emerald stated back. Spinel dragged out Steven by the arm who pretended to struggle free from her grasp.

"Why is he here" Topaz asked back. She wasn't one for words that was obvious.

"Because we have orders to bring this... thing, to this outpost."

"Why does it wear armor?"

"It shall be taken off for study" Topaz looked convinced, until she saw the gem.

"What is with the gem on the prisoner's belly?" Emerald story started to fumble and crash, until Spinel spoke up.

"It's a decoration that this human had done to himself before being captured. No one could get it off without killing him"

Topaz after compiling the facts nodded her head and she stood aside, allowing them to pass.

"Apparently this colony is overlooked by a fusion of some sort. One of the few colonies where the Diamond's allowed a colony run by a fusion, as a sort of test. They seem to be doing a good job, so they've kept their position. Not sure what kind of fusion though." Emerald silently commented as they entered.

It was small in comparison to Homeworld that was for sure. Steven guessed there was about 1000 gems stationed here, all with their own little jobs and stuff. There were minimal guards however. It seemed as if this wasn't a priority station. The prisoners here weren't ones to be taken seriously. They approached a Carnelian guard and started asking questions.

"Ma'am, where can we find the storage facility. We have orders to drop this prisoners' belongings in there." The Carnelian pointed in the direction and they went on their way. Steven, Emerald and Spinel reached the storage facility and started to look for rations and water. While looking, Steven noticed a familiar looking machine. Emerald noticed this, and in her usual fashion she filled Steven in into what it was.

"That's a Wailing Stone, Steven. It was how gems were able to contact each other years eons ago. I can't believe that they still have one. I haven't seen one in who knows how long. They were overshadowed by the intergalactic communication devices millennium ago as well. It's not that important, help us find something Steven." Steven tried to remember where he saw the Wailing Stone, and as he remembered, everything clicked into place.

"How can we contact another wailing stone?"

"Pretty easily, we just need to take that Wailing Stone to a station and then we can broadcast a video message to any other Wailing Stone in the galaxy" Steven gasped and started freaking out.

"Of course! I can contact Earth with a Wailing Stone! I can let the gems know I'm OK! They know how to decipher a Wailing Stone, so they can get my message!" Steven hugged Spinel and Emerald once more as he cried tears of joy. However the prospect was short-lived as a group of guards opened the door and flooded the area, as the gem in charge of the colony stepped forward. The fusion that Emerald had talked about before.

"I didn't realize that Rose Quartz, the most wanted gem in the Galaxy would come here of all places. I guess you really were a prisoner after all" The fusion said coyly as the doors closed behind them. Steven, Emerald and Spinel pulled out their weapons and readied for a fight. Steven couldn't tell who the fusion is until the light shined on her. Steven froze up as he saw who she was.

It was a Garnet, and even through tinted glasses, everyone knew who she was staring at.

Steven.


	11. A Garnet's Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is relatively long compared to previous chapters so sorry

The Garnet that stood before Steven and the gang was near identical to the one Steven knew back on Earth. The only physical differences that Steven could see were the clothes. A diamond was radiating from the middle of her clothes rather than the star that the Garnet on Earth had. Spinel and Emerald looked at Steven and realized what was going on. He was on the verge of a full breakdown. Tears were forming by his eyes while he shook at the sight of her. It was obvious why. It had been months since he had seen Garnet, so this would deal a huge blow to his already fragile mental state. He's still only young.

"What's wrong Rose Quartz? You seem scared. Surrender and I'll make it all better. I promise" The Garnet smugly said as she stood there. Rose Quartz? That didn't make sense. Pink Steven showed his gemstone to the gems back on Homeworld so why would they refer to him as Rose Quartz? The Garnet pointed to Emerald and Spinel.

"You guards take those two. I'll handle the runt" She said as she summoned a set of Gauntlets. The Garnet looked Steven dead in the eyes as she sadistically smiled and approached Steven. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her, it would be like hitting your mum. Steven has defended against Garnet in the past in training, so how hard could it be?

He raised his shield before her punch could connect. Steven was sent flying back into a wall as the guards rushed Spinel and Emerald. As he hit the wall, the Armor took the blow, which left Steven with minimal injuries. The Garnet sadistically laughed as she continued her barrage of attacks while Steven just stood there and defended. Every blow was weakening his shield as he thought of a way out of the situation. He dodged a punch and grabbed the Garnet, throwing her back away from him.

"Please stop this Garnet. I don't want to fight you!" Steven desperately pleaded with her.

"You talk as if you know me Rose Quartz. I wonder why that is?" She replied. A tone of smugness filled her words, like she knew exactly why.

"You have a Garnet back on Earth. Don't you? How about once I bring you to the diamonds. Me and my colony will waltz right to Earth and bring her here?"

"n-no please..."

"It would be fun wouldn't it. I wonder who I would kill first? How would she react to your death? How would you react to hers? I'm seeing all the possibilities right now" The Garnet chuckled. Her glasses had a small to them, indicating that she was using future vision to see what would happen. Her chuckle turned into hysterics as she foresaw the two outcomes. Steven started to crumble. His stomach twisted and turned as he curled over. He wanted to vomit. He wanted someone to help. While in this state the Garnet rushed him and punched him full force into another wall. As Steven hit the wall a foot kicked him further into the wall and held him there. Even with the Armor on, he screamed in pain. He felt as if he was getting crushed. He slowly felt his ribs snap one at a time as the Garnet looked him dead in the eyes.

"You should've poofed when you had the chance Rose Quartz. There's no way you're getting out of this one, I have foreseen it. How could've you have defeated a Diamond of all people?" Steven looked to Spinel and Emerald, and they were doing so well, they were taking out guards left and right, why was he the weak link?

"Out of all the gems I've defeated. You are surprisingly the most pathetic out of all of them. Who knew?" The Garnet taunted. Even with all this training, why was he the low hanging fruit? He could beat Emerald in a fight, so why not now? Why couldn't he defeat her. He had it in him, so why wasn't he applying it? He looked back at what Emerald said while training. 

"There's no dire consequence if a gem loses their physical form" Steven had to adopt a different mindset.

Steven summoned the bubble shield to throw her off him and he fell to the floor. He winced in pain due to the broken ribs, but he licked his palm and slapped his chest, healing them quickly. He reached into his gem and pulled his Scimitar out and readied for a fight. The Garnet laughed as she ran at Steven once more. Steven didn't bother readying a shield and opted to dodge her attacks instead. He weaved in and out of her punched while swiping back at her, which she easily blocked. As they fought Steven kept telling himself one thing over and over.

"It's fine if she poofs it doesn't matter"

The Garnet huffed as she increased the speed of the punches. Steven still dodged accordingly, while keeping his swinging roughly the same, waiting for the appropriate time to strike. As he dodged a punch, he grabbed her arm and with one motion of the sword, he cut the arm clean off. She looked at where her arm should be as she jumped back. The severed arm dissipated as Steven walked towards the Garnet slowly. Spinel and Emerald joined him as they had just finished with the guards.

"We locked the door Steven; they won't be bothering us for a while. I'll go get the supplies while you deal with her." Emerald stated as she ran off. Spinel stayed with Steven as he stared at the retreating Garnet. Even with her glasses on she was desperate. She would try any underhanded technique or trick to win this fight. Steven put his sword back into his gem as he approached the Garnet. She looked up while holding her arm as she finally started talking.

"Steven why did you do this to me? Is that any way to treat your friend Garnet?" Steven froze up. 

"Why would you hurt me like this? I thought you hated hurting people?" Steven kept telling himself it wasn't her, but it was hard. He couldn't bring himself to poof her. Emerald joined the group holding another crate of supplies as well as the wailing stone.

"Well are you gonna poof her Steven? We need to get going." Emerald asked.

"No. She's done, let’s move" As they turned around to leave, the Garnet looked up. Realizing her chance, she lunged towards Steven, with full intent to kill him. Emerald was holding the crate and couldn't do anything, and Spinel couldn't stop her in time, so it was left up to Steven to defend himself.

Steven's skin turned Pink as he turned around and punched through her physical form. He's fist went through her as she stood there wondering what had just happened. She looked behind her to see his arm coming out from the other side and started panicking. Steven reached up to her glasses and pulled them off. Steven saw cold, desolate eyes, filled with fear and hatred. She fell down to Steven's height as he whispered something to her.

"How's that for pathetic" he then grunted as he removed his fist, poofing her instantly. He turned towards Emerald and Spinel and expected them to be horrified by what he just did. But they were beaming.

"Nice work kid." Spinel said.

"Now we just gotta get out of here" Emerald said as they looked around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need practice with writing fight scenes jeez


	12. One-Way Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven contacts Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. chapter uploads are going to slow down dramatically because of school and studies, also im lazy and bad at writing  
> 2\. Bismuth in this story wasn't bubbled after she was poofed by Steven, she is back to being good  
> 3\. i dont want to write another escape chapter right now. Maybe I will as a seperate story i just kinda wrote myself into a corner.

"Good Work Connie, you sure your parent's will be fine about the gash on your arm?" Pearl asked as she grabbed some bandages out of the cupboard. Her hands shaking as she rushed over to give the small child medical care. 

"Yeah it'll be fine. I'll just say that I fell over into a prickly bush" Connie replied. She winced as Pearl applied the bandages to her arm. Garnet stepped in to inspect.

"Say you fell over into a gutter Connie, then they'll believe you" Garnet's glasses shimmered, revealing she used future vision to look forward and see the best outcome. Pearl finished with the bandages and stepped back to inspect her handiwork. She gave a faint smile and walked off to get Connie some water. As Connie drank, a faint noise came from within one of the gem's rooms. It slowly got louder and louder as it approached the group. Soon a door opened and in stepped Amethyst holding the Wailing Stone in her hands, bags under her eyes and her hair all messy.

"I was trying to sleep and this blasted thing just started yelling at me! Pearl can you grab Greg and tell him to set up the van? I'll pillow up this bad boy" Pearl ran out the door and down the stairs to find Greg as Amethyst put a pillow in the Wailing Stone hole. Connie looked around in confusion. What did the van have to do with a screaming rock? Was this something from the past that they dealt with? Connie didn't know, but she was interested.

* * *

It was nighttime, the perfect time for a movie. The van was set up and the gems gathered around the TV. Most of the group looked uneasy, unsure of what would come through. 

"You sure that this message is anything useful? Why not just let it go?" Connie asked as she sat down next to Bismuth

"It's because it _might_ just be good, could be interesting." Bismuth replied.

"Also they only stop making noise when you pick up the dial" Amethyst added on as she popped open some chips to enjoy the show. Greg applied the final touches as the TV static fizzled out and he ran to sit with the rest of the gems. Connie started to record the message with her phone as the whole group went dead silent, ready for any message to come through. The video finally came through and they braced themselves. A voice came through.

"It's recording now, you say what you gotta say! No regrets!" The carrier of the voice was unknown. Who could it be? Another voice chuckled as they came into view of the audience. It was _somebody_ wearing armor and they propped up some rubble as a sort of chair.

"Well, here goes nothing" The voice quietly said. The voice was distinct. A little older, a little deeper, but still distinct. Everyone knew who it was in an instant.

It was Steven.

"Hey guys..." he said as his face came into view. "If you aren't the crystal gems on Earth, my name is Steven Universe, but if you are..." He paused and waved to the camera. A bag of chips could be heard being dropped as Amethyst looked on in a mix of horror, fury and shock. 

"How long has it been since I was abducted? Emerald says that its been 109 Earth rotations since the trial and that means it's been..." Steven paused as he did the math in his head even using finger counting. "...3 months and a bit since Aquamarine had taken me and Lars. I haven't seen him since we got separated. Man I hope he's OK" Greg put his hands together and ran them through his hair. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like he was seeing a dead relative come back from the grave. He always told himself that Steven couldn't be dead, but the confirmation was too much.

"In the time I've been gone I learned so much about me and my mum and her legacy and _all_ about the Diamonds and gem culture in general, I can thank Emerald enough for that" as he gestured towards someone off of the camera. A faint laugh similar to the one before could be heard as she playfully told him to stop giving her so much credit. Garnet sunk to her knees as her glasses fell off, tears streaming down her three eyes. The gems hadn't been this broken since Steven was abducted.

"It's been weird to say the least. First there was a trial, then I escaped with myself, I'll discuss that later, then I found Spinel by mum's garden and then I went to a library and then... but I'll go into full details later" Steven laughed off. Pearl doubled over as tears poured down her face. One hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth. It was like Steven found out about something that was best kept as a secret.

"But the reason I'm calling is to tell you why I haven't come back yet. That's why I'm calling you guys. Also to let you know I'm safe" Everyone dared not to look at each other, they were too fixated on the boy talking to them through video. The latest remnant they have of him.

"I found out some things about my mum and about myself. I won't share this information with you, because I know it would hurt you. _ALL_ of you. I can't return because I need to know as much as I can about _her_ and gem culture and it's hierarchy. I heard that knowledge is power from one of my video games and yeah, I guess it's not wrong. Overall, I need to get stronger in order to end this conflict with the Diamonds" Lapis and Peridot looked at each other in confusion. What kind of information could Steven be withholding from them that could hurt them? It couldn't be that bad, could it? 

"Steven! We have company! A ship followed us here and they are rearing for a fight!" A voice called from the sidelines. Steven took one last solemn at the camera.

"I'll be with you guys soon. Not sure when, not sure how, but I _will_ return wiser, and..." Steven paused as he pulled his scimitar out of his gem "...stronger than ever before. I love you guys, but most of all. I'm sorry." The video cut out and the TV turned off. A silence followed. The only noises that were heard was the waves from the beach. It was quickly disrupted as the TV was sliced in half by a sword of some sort. It was Connie. It was only one slice, but she was heaving already. Not from the slice, but from the emotional roller-coaster that everyone just went through. 

To say the least. Feelings were mixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i liked writing this chapter, alot of fun, ill bring steven back to earth soon i promise, thats when ill reveal how everyone feels about the situation


End file.
